Never Be Forgotten
by Jormel
Summary: This is a short story about a girl who shows kindness to a Pidgeot family, and about a friendship that will last forever.


I don't own pokemon

I don't own pokemon.

(A/N) I got inspiration for this story from a bird that made its home in a hanging flowerpot on my front porch during a time when my family really needed encouragement because we were going through a really tough time. It had laid its eggs in there, too. They hatched, and just a few days after they did, a cat got to them. All of them died except for one. That one was hard to see; it had fallen out of the nest and into the flowerpot. The mother hadn't seen it and had flown away. I didn't know what to do, but by the time I found out what to do, it had died from the cold. I didn't want that little nest that had brought my family so much joy and hope to die in vain, so I wrote this. I hope you like it, because I wrote it from the bottom of my heart.

Never Be Forgotten

The Pidgeot sat on her eggs in the storm. The wind whipped around her as she scrunched herself into a small ball of feathers to keep her eggs warm. The father Pidgeot would be back soon to help keep the eggs and the mother warm, the mother knew that. All she had to do was wait patiently.

_He will be back!_

She told herself that over and over again as she waited. She chanced a look at the sky against the rain. No Pidgeot was in the sky.

_He will be back!_

A Pidgeot was flying in the storm. A few delinquent boys decided to use it as target practice for their slingshots. They took aim and hit the poor bird. It started to fall to the ground. With nasty grins on their faces, they hit it again and again until it was out of sight.

A girl noticed the boys.

"Stop! Stop it now!" she said, but they just kept laughing about it. She walked away, angry. Then she realized that the Pidgeot might be hurt and ran toward the forest it had fallen into. She saw it in a clearing with a broken wing. She ran to it and mended its wing and kept it safe until it could fly again.

A few days later, the father returned from the girl's home. The mother was starving herself to keep the precious eggs warm. When the father came, he sat on the eggs, allowing the mother to get herself some food.

The next spring, the eggs hatched. They produced five baby chicks. The mother and father Pidgeot kept good care of them. One day, a group of two Seviper slithered up the tree to find the five baby Pidgey. The Pidgeot attacked them, but one Seviper held them off while the other grabbed the chicks in its horrible mouth. Try as they might, the Pidgeot couldn't stop the Seviper from dragging the chicks, one at a time, into their burrow.

The same girl that had helped the father saw the Seviper as it was taking the last chick down into its domain and leapt onto the great snake, trying to save the last Pidgey. The other Seviper took notice and attacked her, but she held on. At last, the Seviper gave up and satisfied themselves with the other four. By that time, the girl was badly bruised and scarred. She cradled the Pidgeot's chick in her arms, feeling the soft fuzz of the newborn. Her eyes filled with tears. Four lives were lost today. Four precious lives. She held out the Pidgey to the parents, and they looked thankfully at her. The mother carefully held the chick in her beak and placed it in her nest. This human girl had shown them time and again that she had a pure heart. Her kindness would never be forgotten.

Many years later, the girl grew up into a beautiful young woman. She was on her way to Pewter City through the Viridian Forest. She was on a mission to deliver some vital medicine to Nurse Joy for some seriously hurt pokemon that would die without the treatment. She ran into something sticky. It was a Spinarak web! She struggled, but could not get free. She was mistaken. It was not a Spinarak, but an Ariados that climbed the web to collect its prize. The woman knew who was on the menu tonight. The Ariados clicked its pincers hungrily. She cringed. Pokemon would die today.

"Pidgeot!"

The cry was unmistakable. It was the cry of a Pidgeot. As if on cue, a Pidgeot swooped down toward the Ariados and its web. With a powerful Wing Attack, the web was destroyed, and the woman was sent tumbling onto the ground. She watched as the two battled, blow after blow, until, finally, the Pidgeot gained the upper hand and dealt the final blow. The Ariados was sent scampering into the forest. The woman braced herself as she awaited the Pidgeot to attack her. She was in its territory, and it was going to kill her. Simple as that. It swooped down, and to her surprise, it landed next to her. All fear left her as she looked at it with curiosity. It looked at her in a different way.

_With an almost fondness._

Why would a Pidgeot do this for her? Why had it saved her life? Then the answer dawned on her.

"You're the Pidgey I saved, aren't you?"

As if in answer, the Pidgeot tilted its head. The woman smiled. It was true. She had saved its life, and now it had saved hers, and many pokemon's lives in the process. The deed had finally gone full circle. Many pokemon would not die that day, but would hear of a friendship that would never be forgotten.


End file.
